Agni Kai Pack
The Agni Kai Pack was founded in 1996 by two wild roving males called Sozin and his brother Zhao and one wild female called Ming. Sozin took over as alpha male next to Ming. In spring, Ming gave birth to a litter of pups but she didnt seem interested in taking care of them and thus they were abandoned. Next year, in 1997, Ming gave birth to five pups called Sifu, Mung, Maknos, Dirun and Celah. All of the pups survived. Next spring, in 1998, Ming gave birth to two pups called Azulon and Manga. A rival pack attacked the den and killed Manga, later having chased them off. Next spring, in 1999, Ming gave birth to Shyu and Kaja. Unfortunately next winter (2000) Sozin was killed during a battle with another pack so his brother Zhao took dominance next to Ming. A roving male mated with Celah. In spring Ming kicked out Celah and gave birth to one single pup called Koloh. Celah attempted to rejoin and was accepted back. She gave birth to Mcdonk and Luha. All of the pups reached adulthood. Unfortunately, Zhao died so Azulon took over as alpha male next to his mother. At the end of fall, Ming died and Celah became the new alpha female. In 2001, mating season was approaching but they couldn't breed as all of them were related so there were no pups that year. In summer a female named Llah joined the pack. In winter of 2002, although she wasn't the alpha female, Llah mated with Azulon. In spring Llah gave birth to Metal Beak, Gahoole and Lyze of Kail. Because a subordinate female had pups instead of the alpha, Celah couldn't keep her status because she couldn't have pups. Llah became the new alpha female next to Azulon. In winter of 2003 Llah gave birth to Ozai and Iroh and both of them survived. In winter of 2004 a group of roving males stalked the pack and Celah, Luha and Mung mated with them. In spring the three females were pregnant along with the alpha female Llah. Llah kicked out Celah and Mung. Llah gave birth to three pups but Luha killed them to protect her own. Luha gave birth to Darthon and Darth Vader. Both of them survived. In 2005 Llah gave birth to Nyra, Gylfie, Jatt and Strix. Jatt was, sadly, predated. Next year, in 2006 Llah died of old age and Ozai viciously killed his father Azulon and took the position as alpha male. Three females from other packs joined. Their names were Ursa, Otulissa and Eglantine. Ursa took position as alpha female next to Ozai. Eglantine mated with Metal Beak. In spring Ursa gave birth to two pups but both were killed by Eglantine. Eglantine gave birth to three pups but none of them survived. Next year, 2007, Ursa gave birth to Allomere, Eyzlryb and Snyder. Sadly, Eyzlryb died of illness but the rest of them survived. In winter of 2008 Iroh mated with Otulissa. In spring Ursa gave birth to Zuko and Azula. Otulissa was allowed to stay and she had two pups named Lu Ten and Dai Ly. In Fall they went into battle with another pack and Lu Ten was killed. In winter of 2009 Ursa died and Iroh went roving. Otulissa took over as alpha female but was later killed by Eglantine. Eglantine gave birth to three pups called Roghan Josh, Jexx and Jaxxs. Next winter of 2010 Zuko went roving along with his uncle Iroh. A month later they returned. Ozai attazked both of them but Zuko fought him and won. He kicked out Ozai and took over as alpha male. Eglantine died. A female called Toph joined the pack and took over as alpha female next to Zuko. Nyra mated with a roving male. In spring Toph furiously attacked Nyra and kicked her out of the pack. Toph gave birth to Noatak, Tarrlok, Amon and Zelular but Zelular was predated. Nyra was accepted back without the litter. In 2011 Toph gave birth to Linn, Dougal, Zarathustra and Aurinko. In 2012 Toph gave birth to Mako, Bolin and Pabu. All of them made it to adulthood. In 2013 the pack split. Sadly, Jexx died during the split. Later they reunited. In early May Toph gave birth to a litter of five pups named Oma, Shu, Bumi, Tenzin and Kya. At the end of fall Zarathustra, Aurinko and Daugal left. Next spring Toph didnt produce a litter so there were no pups that year. Allomere and Snyder died of old age. Unfortunately Nyra died of her old age and Noatak eventually became the new Omega. Sadly due to the lack of food in winter Oma and Shu couldnt make it and both died of starvation and disease. Dai Ly was kicked in the head by an elk and died the next day. Noatak became badly injured and disappeared, Jaxxs disappeared and in late January Tarrlok and Amon were killed by poachers. Current Members The Agni Kais have 7 members. Zuko ' Alpha Male ' Toph Alpha Female Azula Linn Mako Bolin Pabu Tenzin Category:Packs Category:Current Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs